


Speaking of the sea and the rolling waves

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: El primer día de Feuilly en la playa, Es un regalo para Irene aka Jehan por su cumple, FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF, Fluff, HOLA IRENE DESDE LOS TAAAAGS!!!!, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Un día en la playa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es un drabble, y es cortito, y no es tan cuqui como quería que fuera, PEROOOO lo he escrito con cariño y amor del bueno, así que espero que te guste. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Speaking of the sea and the rolling waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirambella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/gifts).



> Es un drabble, y es cortito, y no es tan cuqui como quería que fuera, PEROOOO lo he escrito con cariño y amor del bueno, así que espero que te guste. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE!

La música resuena dentro del coche. Bahorel, con el pelo recogido en un moño, va al volante, tamborileando los dedos al son de la música. A su lado, va Jehan, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro y la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, mirando el paisaje tan conocido para él. Y en el asiento de atrás, pero echado hacia adelante, para quedar a medias entre los dos, va Feuilly, con la ilusión retratada en el rostro. Es normal, si se piensa con detenimiento. Feuilly nunca ha ido a la playa. Nunca ha visto el océano, ni el mar. Lo más extenso que ha visto en persona ha sido la piscina pública en la que trabaja en verano. Jehan no se lo pudo creer cuando se lo dijo. 

-¡Eso no está bien!- exclamó su novio, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Nada bien... tenemos que solucionarlo- añadió su otro novio, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Así que allí están. Camino de la Côte Sauvage, en la Bretaña, donde los padres de Jehan tienen una casa de verano, y donde no están ahora, porque no, no es verano. De hecho, están a mediados de octubre. Pero poco importa. La finalidad es que Feuilly conozca el océano, y aquella es una de las playas favoritas de Jehan. Y se crió en ella, por lo que la conoce como la palma de su mano. 

-¿Estás preparado, pequeñajo?- pregunta Bahorel, sonriendo mucho, y Feuilly contiene el aliento. Lleva un rato divisando ya la línea azul de la costa, pero no puede evitar desear estar ya en ella, y ver aquella inmensidad de cerca, con sus propios ojos. Llegan a la casa de los padres de Jehan, grande y vacía, silenciosa, y Feuilly prácticamente da saltitos de impaciencia. Cargan sus mochilas con lo necesario, y echan a andar, hacia la playa, que queda a casi veinte minutos de la gran casa.

-Siempre hay mucho oleaje- va contando Jehan mientras, caminan. -Es muy bonito. Y más en está época del año. Mis padres nunca me dejaban ir solo, siempre tenía que venir uno de ellos conmigo y siempre me tenían muy vigilado. Los entiendo, con tanta roca... es peligroso, pero también precioso-

-Las cosas, mientras más peligrosas, más preciosas- ríe Bahorel, haciendo suspirar a Jehan. Van de la mano, con Feuilly en medio, agarrado a los otros dos. Escalan una montaña de rocas, de no mucha altura, y al otro lado, el océano atlántico se cierne sobre ellos. Los labios de Feuilly se entreabren, asombrado. Ha visto el océano en muchas películas, pero... no tiene nada que ver. El oleaje enfurecido, que choca contra las rocas, salpicándolos levemente. Y el azul embravecido de las aguas, machadas con el blanco de las olas, como queriendo imitar a las nubes que decoran el cielo del anochecer. Aquella visión embelesa a Feuilly.

-¿Podemos acercarnos?-

-Para eso hemos venido- responde Jehan, con una sonrisa, y bajan el otro lado de la montaña de rocas, para llegar a la arena. -Deberíamos buscar ramas, para hacer la hoguera- informa Jehan, soltando su mochila. Bahorel asiente, pero Feuilly sigue mirando el océano. Se siente diminuto. Siempre se han metido con él por ser bajito, pero nunca ha sido consciente de cuan pequeño es realmente. Jehan mira a Bahorel, que a su vez sonríe, y lo mira a él. Ambos sienten la misma emoción al ver los ojos de Feuilly brillar de aquella forma. Entonces, el hombrecillo comienza a caminar, acercándose más y más a la orilla. Y no para, cuando el agua cubre sus zapatos. Y no para cuando el agua cubre sus rodillas. Se da la vuelta, y mira a sus novios, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡ESTÁ HELAD- no le da tiempo acabar su más que obvia sentencia, porque una ola lo embiste. Jehan y Bahorel salen corriendo hacia él, y solo para encontrárselo riendo a carcajadas, sentado en la orilla, totalmente empapado. Como ya está mojado, y no le importa nada, se mete hasta la cintura, sin dejar de reír. Bahorel y Jehan vuelven a mirarse, unos instantes, y finalmente, van tras a él. Feuilly comienza a salpicarles agua, y ambos muchachos se la devuelven, riendo también. Están unos segundos así, hasta que finalmente Feuilly salta sobre ellos, tirándolos de culo, siendo luego embestidos por una ola.  
Los tres se ríen, y el hombrecillo se echa sobre Bahorel, tirando de Jehan para que él caiga encima suyo, sin dejar de reírse. Están los tres calados hasta los huesos, y no hace precisamente sol. Pero poco importa. Salen fuera, y Feuilly es consciente del error cometido al sentir el frío cortarle las mejillas. Comienza a tiritar, y los otros dos muchachos también. Se quitan la ropa mojada, y se cubren con las mantas que han traído.

-Será mejor que busquemos ramas antes de que anochezca-

Se adentran en la arboleda, solo cubiertos por las mantas, y se gastan bromas, y ríen, y nada más anochecer, una cálida hoguera ilumina el centro de la cala, totalmente vacía, a excepción de ellos tres y alguna gaviota perdida. 

Ahora, Feuilly mira al cielo, con un cigarrillo en los labios. Si el océano lo ha hecho sentir pequeño, aquel cielo, repleto de estrellas brillantes, puro, incorrupto, libre de polución, lo hace sentir no más que una hormiga. Los tres están en ropa interior, cerca del fuego. El rubio coge una mano de cada uno, y señala al cielo. 

-Eso de ahí es Andrómeda- sonríe mucho -Y eso de más allá es Orión. Eso que surca el cielo son las Oriónidas. Son meteoros- 

-¿Por qué sabes tanto, Jehan?- pregunta Bahorel, mirándole con adoración, y el muchacho ríe, como un cascabel. 

-Me gustan las estrellas- Feuilly sigue con la mirada clavada hacia el punto antes señalado por Jehan, y luego, los mira a ellos, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Jehan lo nota, y rueda, para pegarse a él. Bahorel camina, y sube por encima de ellos, para colocarse al otro lado de Feuilly, también muy pegado a él. 

-Os quiero- susurra el hombrecillo, acurrucándose entre ellos, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a las estrellas bretonas. Es pequeño, si. Es diminuto. No es más que una gota de agua en el océano. Un grano de arena en la playa. Una estrella en el cielo. Pero no importa. No importa ser pequeño o diminuto, porque a un lado tiene a Bahorel, y al otro lado tiene a Jehan Prouvaire.


End file.
